Lo que significa conocer a Rukia Kuchiki
by JudelslovePattz
Summary: La agente de la CIA Rukia Kuchiki es enviada a Karakura para una importante misión que incluye a un chico de cabellera naranja. ¿Quién es Ichigo Kurosaki y por qué es tan importante para la CIA? Todos guardamos secretos...


Hola!^^ Pues aquí estoy, arriesgandome con una historia que lleva rondándome varias semanas y que será larguita, porque cada día se me ocurren detalles nuevos xD Espero que os guste y si es así hacédmelo saber para que continúe. Acepto cualquier crítica!

Aclaraciones: Rukia y el resto de shinigamis son agentes de la CIA, policias, espías, agentes de la ley…como querías llamarlo, también aparecerán los vizards aunque no serán vizards xD y algún personaje salido de mi imaginación pero eso será más adelante, primero tendremos que introducir la historia y para ello habrá…*redoble de tambores* Ichiruki! Bien! :D

Y ahora sí, al lío~ (Se que no ha sido muy interesante este primer capítulo pero tenía que explicarme un poquito, en el próximo ya aparecerá Ichigo^^)

_**~Lo que significa conocer a Rukia Kuchiki~**_

_**1. Hacia Karakura**_

Tras una breve reunión con el capitán de su división, una agente de baja estatura, morena y de piel blanquecina caminaba a paso rápido y seguro por los pasillos de la primera división de la CIA, la división dirigida por el distinguido capitán comandante Yamamoto, quién ya la esperaba sentado tras el escritorio de su despacho y junto a él, algo más retirado, su fiel teniente.  
>Tocó tres veces con sus nudillos en la puerta de aluminio y tras recibir un grave <em>adelante <em>la abrió y se adentró en la amplia estancia.  
>-Buenas tardes, Teniente Sasabike, Capitán Comandante, ¿me nombró llamar?-hizo una reverencia y esperó por una respuesta antes de avanzar al centro de la sala.<br>-Así es agente Kuchiki, tome asiento, por favor-le indicó el anciano ofreciéndole una de las dos sillas que había frente a él y ella con un leve asentimiento se ubicó en la de la izquierda.  
>-Supongo que su capitán ya debe de haberla informado de por qué está aquí-inquirió el anciano capitán y ella asintió.<br>-Así es, una misión a largo plazo-era cierto que había hablado con su capitán, Jushiro Ukitake, pero no había querido revelarle demasiados detalles de la misión ya que iba a tener una reunión con Yamamoto. Éste le entregó un informe que había sobre la mesa, el informe de la misión que le sería encomendada, antes de empezar con la explicación.  
>-Se trata de una misión de vigilancia y supervisión-explicó-como ya sabe durante años la existencia de la Hougyoku ha sido razón de innumerables crímenes y traiciones, los criminales más peligrosos del país, entre muchos otros, buscan desesperadamente la forma de encontrarla y hacerse con ella, por eso desde su desaparición nosotros hemos estado sumados a esta búsqueda para encontrarla primero y destruirla evitando así una gran catástrofe-ella asentía de vez en cuando, indicándole que le escuchaba atentamente a pesar de conocer ya la historia.<br>-Hasta ahora su paradero era completamente desconocido, pero una serie de extraños sucesos  
>nos ha llevado a creer quién podría ser su portador o conocer su paradero. Dentro de ese informe<br>hay un expediente, tómelo por favor.  
>Haciendo caso al instante abrió el informe, y como había dicho, dentro de la carpeta que contenía todos los detalles de la misión había el expediente de un chico que no parecía tener más de 20 años.<br>-Ichigo Kurosaki-leyó ella en voz alta.  
>-Así es, el hijo mayor del ex-agente de la CIA Isshin Kurosaki será tu objetivo-ella le miró sorprendida, <em>¿el hijo de un ex-agente?<em>-parece ser que desde hace algunos meses ha sufrido varios "accidentes" inusuales y poco corrientes que nos hacen sospechar que hay alguien tras él. Tu misión será infiltrarte en su vida, entre sus compañeros de instituto y amigos_-¿instituto?-_y averiguar todo lo que sepa y quién está tras sus pasos. Todos los detalles de la misión y lo que debes hacer está en ese informe, lo único que no debes olvidar bajo ningún concepto es no mencionar quién eres, Ichigo Kurosaki no conoce la verdadera identidad de su padre ni debe conocerla por el momento, él y toda su familia podrían estar en peligro si se involucra en todo este asunto, lo comprendes ¿verdad?-inquirió con su expresión dura e imperturbable.  
>-Sí, capitán comandante, puede contar conmigo-cerró de nuevo la carpeta y la dejó sobre su regazo, no había duda de que era una misión de suma importancia si implicaba la Hougyoku.<br>-Deberás viajar a Karakura y permanecer allí un plazo máximo de tres meses, recaudar toda la información que te sea posible y volver sin contratiempos. El ex-agente Kisuke Urahara será tu enlace en la ciudad y te proporcionará todo el material necesario para llevar a cabo la misión, si fracasas o alguien te descubre deberás informarle y volver de immediato, el se encargará del resto, ¿entendido?  
>Ella volvió a asentir, sin duda era una misión de una gran importancia si incluía también a Urahara.<br>-Es todo, si estás lista partirás esta misma noche-el anciano capitán dio por concluida la reunión con esa última frase y tras reverenciar a ambos de nuevo, la agente especial Rukia Kuchiki de la CIA japonesa salió del despacho de la primera división hacia la suya, para leer detenidamente el informe de su próxima misión.

Casi dos horas después Rukia ya había terminado de leer atentamente todo el informe, el expediente del joven Kurosaki y había terminado de preparar, con ayuda de los sirvientes de la mansión Kuchiki, las dos maletas de equipaje que llevaría a Karakura.

Según el informe, Urahara Kisuke estaría esperándola en su pequeño comercio, el primer lugar que debía visitar al llegar a la ciudad, pues él le entregaría la llave de la que sería su casa provisional el tiempo que tardase en cumplir con la misión, junto el material necesario del cual no había demasiados detalles.

Lo que más le había impactado sin duda era que alguien pudiese tener interés en Ichigo Kurosaki. Por lo que había leído en su expediente no era un chico fuera de lo común; un adolescente de 15 años que iba al instituto de su ciudad, sacaba buenas notas y se juntaba con adolescentes de su edad, normales y respetables. Era cierto que durante algunos años, siendo más joven, había estado envuelto en peleas callejeras y que su apariencia, a causa de su cabello extravagante color naranja y su expresión dura, por lo que había visto en la fotografía que venía adjunta, no causaban una impresión de confianza al primer vistazo, pero lejos de ahí, no parecía haber ningún detalle que realmente pudiese interesar a alguien que busca un aparato que puede destruir la humanidad…

Dejó de cavilar cuando el capitán Ukitake se acercó a su mesa preguntándole sobre su misión, la cual, igual que el resto de capitanes ya conocía.

-Sé que lo harás bien Kuchiki-san, el capitán Aizen y yo mismo te propusimos, y no fue solamente porque gracias a tu estatura puedas pasar como una estudiante de instituto-explicó sin maldad ninguna su capitán, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que afectaban esas palabras a su subordinada pues así era, Rukia Kuchiki a pesar de tener 20 años, parecía perfectamente tener 5 o 6 años menos, únicamente por su baja estatura o su fina y delicada apariencia. Y por si fuera poco, iba a tener que estar rodeada de críos de esa edad durante posiblemente el plazo máximo de la misión, 3 meses. Suspiró internamente, nunca había tenido las mejores misiones pero aquella sin duda iba a ser la más pesada, y la más importante. Sonrió a su capitán y se puso en pie para dedicarle una reverencia.

-Gracias capitán Ukitake, no le defraudaré-él le devolvió la sonrisa confiando plenamente en su subordinada, sabía que haría un buen trabajo.

- ¿Ya has hablado con el capitán Kuchiki?-le preguntó con cautela, sabiendo que era un tema más delicado.

-Nii-sama no me ha dicho nada, pero imagino que ya lo sabe, es una misión importante-y Ukitake asintió confirmando sus suposiciones, a este punto ya todos los agentes lo sabrían-así que no le interrumpiré para contarle algo que ya sabe con antelación-la forma en que lo dijo no preocupó a su capitán quién volvió a sonreírle de aquella bondadosa y hermosa forma que sólo él sabía. Puede que su relación fraternal no fuera la más cercana o cariñosa, pero sabía perfectamente que era precisamente de esa forma en la que se entendían y se sentían a gusto.

-Entonces te acompañaré hasta tu transporte en su lugar-dijo tomando una de las maletas de la joven Kuchiki, que habían traído los sirvientes una vez estuvieron listas.

-Gracias, capitán Ukitake-ella tomó la otra y su maletín después de guardar el informe y ambos salieron de la división hacia la salida de la enorme urbanización que escondía la central secreta de las 13 devisiones de la CIA japonesa, el Seireitei.

Cuando ambos llegaron tras una amena charla y detenerse varias veces a causa de la tos del capitán Ukitake una furgoneta negra blindada de cristales tintados la esperaba en la entrada del Seireitei. Miró su reloj y a pesar de que era temprano todavía, según la hora que ponía en el informe que partiría, el transporte ya la esperaba allí listo para partir en cuanto ella también lo estuviera. Con ayuda del conductor metieron entre los tres el equipaje en el maletero y el maletín junto a su asiento en la parte trasera.

-Buena suerte Kuchiki-san, todo irá bien-dijo acariciando con cariño su cabeza como si se tratase de una niña. El gesto hizo que se sonrojase pues no era muy dada al contacto físico ni a un trato tan cercano.

-Sí, capitán Ukitake, gracias-dijo con sinceridad-por todo-y tras una última sonrisa por parte de ambos subió a la furgoneta y el conductor se puso en marcha hacia la ciudad de Karakura.

Cuando ya estuvo alejada de la urbanización suspiró con tranquilidad, como si hubiese estado aguantando durante algún tiempo una pesada carga, tal vez salir un tiempo de allí le sentaría bien a su cerebro. No porque allí no estuviese a gusto, al contrario, estaba muy agradecida con su hermano y con su capitán, y con el escuadrón al que había tenido la suerte de permanecer, pero no era la persona más sociable por lo que no tenía muchas amistades y los acontecimientos en los que se había visto resuelta su vida la habían alejado aún más de las personas, sin darle la oportunidad a conocerla.

Tomó el informe de su maletín negro y volvió a releerlo durante el viaje, tal vez aceptar esa misión lejos de casa pudiese dar un poco de acción a su gris y monótono vida.

Cuatro horas después y dos descansos de 15 minutos cada uno, la furgoneta se detenía frente a un pequeño comercio de estructura de madera y aspecto tradicional, con el nombre de _Urahara Shōten, _donde dos niños de probablemente 11 o 12 años barrían inútilmente la arena de la entrada y que rodeaba todo el recinto.

-Señorita Kuchiki, es aquí-la informó el conductor y tras asentir y darle las gracias por el silencioso viaje bajó de la furgoneta. El conductor bajó detrás de ella y sacó las maletas del maletero, las dejó a su lado y tras despedirse de la chica volvió a montarse en el vehículo para desaparecer por el camino por el que había venido.

Rukia se permitió unos segundos para observar el lugar, que parecía estar en medio de un antiguo descampado hasta que ambos niños pusieron atención en ella y no tuvo más remedio que avanzar con las maletas en mano. A medida que se acercaba, los dos niños, un chico pelirrojo que parecía querer aparentar ser un tipo duro y una chica morena con coletas y expresión triste, intercambiaron miradas, comunicándose en silencio hasta que ella se perdió dentro de la tienda, probablemente a avisar al dueño y él la detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Quieta ahí-dijo señalándola con el dedo índice-¿quién eres?-preguntó con desconfianza y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Rukia Kuchiki, vengo a ver a Kisuke Urahara-explicó con algo de cansancio en la voz, nadie le dijo que iba a tener que tratar con niños.

-Demuéstralo-la retó con una socarrona sonrisa-enséñame tu placa-se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpear repetidamente el suelo con el pie, como quién espera nervioso o ansioso el resultado de una prueba médica importante.

Ella suspiró y cuando estaba metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de traje negra que llevaba para sacar su identificación un hombre con aspecto risueño pero al mismo tiempo algo sombrío, vestido con un kimono liso verde oliva y un sombrero blanco a rayas también verdes que escondía un cabello rubio claro salió por la que parecía ser la única entrada al almacén, seguida de la niña que había estado junto al chiquillo pelirrojo barriendo.

-No es necesario Kuchiki-san, la esperaba-se hizo a un lado y caballerosamente le indicó que entrase-Jinta, no seas maleducado con la señorita Kuchiki-le dijo escondiendo una escalofriante sonrisa tras un abanico que portaba en la mano derecha y el mencionado tragó duro antes de volver a coger la escoba y empezar a barrer de nuevo junto a la otra niña, solos de nuevo con la medianoche.

Dentro del almacén la vista no era diferente a lo que había imaginado desde fuera, era como cualquier otro comercio de chucherías, chocolatinas y cosas dulces, con estanterías y aparadores repletos de comida no sana y algunos artilugios o objetos pequeños que podrían comprarse como regalos. Cruzaron esa sala, la cual dedujo sería la tienda en si, y entraron a otra justo detrás, donde una baja mesa redonda adornaba el centro de la estancia, junto a una estantería con varios libros y un olvidado jarrón.

-Siéntese Kuchiki-san, por favor-le indicó y ella tras dejar en una esquina el equipaje que portaba le obedeció y se sentó sobre uno de los cojines que servían de asiento en el suelo alrededor de la mesa. Él la acompañó y minutos después un hombre alto y fuerte, de piel morena y bigote aparecía por una de las puertas laterales con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un azucarero. Las sirvió en la mesa y se retiró, sentándose junto a la pared alejado de ambos, pero sin salir de la habitación. Ella agradeció el té y esperó a que Urahara hablara.

-Bien, Kuchiki-san, supongo que ya está bien informada de que es lo que debe hacer-afirmó éste sin tocar el té y ella asintió-en ese caso…-se giró hacia el otro hombre de la sala el cual asintió y salió de nuevo de la habitación para volver a entrar minutos después con un maletín de aluminio más grande que el que ella llevaba y una bolsa. Dejó el maletín sobre la mesa, retirando previamente la bandeja vacía y lo abrió, mostrando algunos artilugios que solían utilizarse en las misiones. Urahara fue sacando uno a uno mientras los explicaba: varios micrófonos adhesivos del tamaño de un guisante para adherirlos a cualquier superficie, perfectos para el espionaje a distancia con sus respectivos receptores y audífonos, unas gafas de visión nocturna y unos prismáticos, varios sensores de rastreo y un teléfono móvil programado para captar la frecuencia de rastreo y con el que podría comunicarse con el ex-agente en caso de cualquier emergencia.

-Por ahora es todo lo que necesitas para la misión de vigilar a Ichigo Kurosaki, pero si necesitas algún aparato más no dudes en pedírmelo, no voy a moverme de aquí-comentó risueño y ella asintió, seguramente vendría a verle más de una vez en aquellos 3 meses.

Él cerró el maletín y se lo entregó y el otro hombre colocó entonces la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-Oh sí, lo olvidaba Tessai-comentó despreocupadamente el rubio lo que le hizo creer a Rukia que no era realmente cierto. Sacó unos documentos de la bolsa primero y se los entregó también-son tus datos como alumna del instituto de Karakura, Tessai y yo nos hemos encargado de arreglar el papeleo y la matrícula y de crear una historia y coartada para tu estancia estos 3 meses así que estúdiala bien-comentó más risueño tras su abanico, como si intentase ocultar las ganas de reír y eso le transmitía más desconfianza-y este es tu uniforme-dijo entregándole la bolsa.

-¿Uniforme?-preguntó algo extrañada mirando la bolsa, nadie le había dicho nada de un uniforme escolar, aunque tenía su lógica…Suspiró internamente y prefirió no mirar allí el contenido de la bolsa-¿y cuando empiezo las supuestas clases?

-Mañana mismo, cuánto antes mejor ¿no?-_¡pero si era más de medianoche! _Torció el gesto y guardó los papeles de nuevo en la bolsa. En cuanto estuviese en la casa provisional se los estudiaría bien para las clases del día siguiente.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya ya-dijo poniéndose en pie y recogiendo sus cosas. Tessai le entregó la llave de su futura casa y se ofreció a llevarla ya que ella no tenía idea de como llegar.

En la entrada de la tienda Urahara los despedía moviendo el abanico en el aire.

-¡Vuelve mañana y cuéntanos como te ha ido Kuchiki-san!-le dijo alegremente ocultando su oscura mirada gracias al ala del rallado sombrero que llevaba. _Sin duda esto será interesante, Capitán Comandante, _pensó viéndolos alejarse calle arriba.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo sé, lo sé, pero comprendedlo es el primer capítulo y tenía que introducir, el segundo ya incluye más acción y será más interesante y divertido, y por supuesto se encontraran nuestros protagonistas!^^

Un beso a tods, nos leemos~ :D


End file.
